This invention relates generally to computer keyboards. More particularly it relates to a keypad for emulating a computer mouse such that it fools the user into believing that a mouse is interfaced to the computer when in fact it is a keypad transparently emulating the functions of a conventional mouse and is plugged into the conventional computer mouse port.
The Problem
The problem with prior art mouse or other pointing device integrated dual function keyboards is that they simulate the mouse function on the keyboard by using the keyboard port. Some other prior are devices simulate the mouse function on the keyboard by software alone without any hardware emulation. All of the prior art systems by software simulation or integrated hardware utilize the same keyboard port. Separate devices are not practical at shop/factory floors.
Simulated devices are not functionally transparent to the computer because they are interfaced via the keyboard port only. Another problem with prior art that they are not suitable for use on factory floor or other environment where liquids may be present and interfere with the proper functioning of the devices. Furthermore they are not user and computer transparent. This invention solves these problems in a simple, aesthetic and elegant manner. The problems with prior art computer mouse keyboard peripherals can be categorized into the following:                1. Not suitable for industrial use.        2. Not user transparent        3. Not computer transparent to the mouse port.        4. Require special keyboard controller with specialized firmware or prior art devices require specialized software.        